pittsburghsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueDevil
Helping out Hello, Joe has been helping me out so much I don't know how to really thank him. =) I see that you are another helpful helper. I believe that you have already started with the infoboxes/templates if you could just finish those all up that would mean alot. I have been using the official site to get all the information. If you have the extra time you could upload some images for each player that would be great. Just check out the Troy Polamalu page to see what type of photo we want. I will let you know if I need any additional help as I'm sure Joe is busy. Thanks in advance, :Thanks alot for your help, if you have an extra time feel free to add some images to the wiki. Also, I noticed that you forgot to place an a in "I'm (a) Wikia Helper on Sports Hub." Thanks for your help, Hello Thank's for the welcome. I want to make MAJOR improvements to this wiki. I'll start with the Welcome message. I added some more links and added a border. }}|my talk page or any other|any}} editor's talk page. Also, you could look at a or you could shout out on the local forums. We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: * * * *Need help? Dont worry ask US! *What are those cool thing's that people sign with? Request your own signature here *Want a cool user page, Look at this example. *Saw some Vandalism? Report it here *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~). Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks for joining the community! Again, welcome! } |} --http://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif Colo Time HIT HARDhttp://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif 20:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Tell me if you like it. --http://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif Colo Time HIT HARDhttp://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif 20:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : Oh, yes. I see your a helper. Would you mind giving me rollback rights so I can revert vandalism in one click. :) --http://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif Colo Time HIT HARDhttp://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif 20:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: I see. I left a notice on his talk page and hasn't responded. Don't wikia helpers have the same abilities as B'crats. --http://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif Colo Time HIT HARDhttp://media.photobucket.com/image/steelers/LladyRusty/Steelers/STEELERS.gif 21:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. I like your page!!! -- My Talk 21:19, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Vandals Thanks for your help with the wiki while I was away, figures the one day I don't have access to the internet the wiki is vandalized. Anyway, you have been an important user with this wiki's "lift off" if you will. Thanks, thanks for the comment. Thanks for the welcome. I was already a wikia user, and when I saw all that vandalism i set up shop and went to work. I look forward to working with you. PatronusMongoose 02:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Inactivity Hey BlueDevil, I will be going on vacation until early next week. So, if you could watch over the wiki while I am away that would be very helpful as I am the only admin and crat on the wiki. So, please just check in on it every now and then. Thanks, 22:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) User of the Month You probably didn't even realize it but you have been made March's User of the Month! Thanks for all your help with the wiki. Congrats, 23:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. =) 00:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC)